OH! I wanna dance with somebody
by ladymacbetterthanyou
Summary: Juvia wants to dance, Gray says no, so naturally Juvia decides to mess with his head. Oneshot Gruvia fluff! Set at the royal ball after the gmg


It was a celebration, a victory for defeating the dragons. A small victory for Fairy Tail being the winners.

Juvia herself felt incredibly proud, she had helped Fairy tail reach victory in the Grand Magic Games. She had helped fight off the dragons, even if it didn't really make much sense how any of it happened.

Everyone looked so beautiful, radiant, even Levy in that garish dress. Juvia watched happily as all of her friends chose a partner and floated around the ball room like a fairy tale princess. Her eyes danced with them, falling in love with the music of the night, the scenery of the ball, and how everyone was living their dream to just live on.

Juvia's eyes wondered over to Gray and she saw him leaning up against the wall, drink in hand, all by himself. He had been dancing with Wendy earlier, being the adorable and kind man that he was, but it was Juvia's turn now. This much she was sure of.

"Gray - Sama."

"Hey Juvia." He said with a smile.

"Juvia was just wondering if you'd like to uhm...dance with her."

"Sorry, Juvia I'm bit danced out. Tired you know."

Juvia of course felt the string of such rejection reverberate through her body. She knew he wasn't being mean, in fact he was very kind in his rejection, but it was still a rejection. She believed him when he said he was tired, he had been dancing earlier, so he would be tired. She didn't like this feeling though. So she nodded her head and instead of being melodramatic as she usually was, she just smiled and walked away from him.

This was unusual for Gray. He expected her to have a breakdown and freak out as she usually does. He expected her to be 'crazy' because she was sort of crazy. Not that he didn't enjoy her brand of crazy, he did, quite a lot actually. It was one of the reasons he pushed her buttons. Gray wasn't used to stability so the more unstable the more comfortable he was, and she was completely unstable.

Gray was also textbook angst, tsundere, and a try hard emotionless guy. Dark, brooding, mysterious, well basically what any healthy woman would call unstable and somewhat annoying. he naturally rejected any sort of emotion or anyone who cared about him. It was his thing, it was who he was. So he didn't just reject Juvia out of pure entertainment, he wasn't evil, he was just emotionally broken and kind of an idiot. He didn't like the fact that she had no reaction to it. He was confused as to why she wasn't having a Juvia moment. He wondered if he was too mean, maybe he should go out and find her.

Or is that what she wants.

As you can see, this was an unsolvable problem.

Juvia strolled through the ballroom, slightly jealous of all the others dancing around, and upset that she was rejected again. First he rejected her...advances, and then he rejected her offer to dance. Juvia swore that if she didn't love him so much, she'd be furious with him. If it were anyone else, she'd be furious, but she couldn't be furious with him.

She was sad though, everyone was enjoying themselves and she just stood there moping around. She wore that pretty blue dress for what?

"Juvia!" She turned to see Lyon, running towards her happily. "I saw you alone and was just wondering if you'd like to dance."

Juvia thought for a moment. She really wanted to dance with Gray, but at this point, she just wanted to dance, and it's not like he'd really care if she danced with Lyon. "Yes, Juvia would love to dance."

Juvia would swear that Lyon had a Juvia moment when she said yes. It was as if his eyes turned to hearts, he wasn't even really looking at her anymore, he was just in a happy daze. She had to snap her fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention back.

Lyon grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor. Standing in the classic waltz position, Lyon led her throughout the ballroom. Juvia felt as if she were floating across the ballroom floor like everyone else. She felt like a princess, she felt, good. She didn't like the fact that Lyon was attempting to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but she could ignore it. It wasn't that hard.

Gray continued to look for the woman that confused him greatly, despite her always being so upfront with him. He was still so confused by her, and he was even more confused as to why he was looking for her. He walked through the ballroom floor when he saw her, with him.

Gray was sure at this moment that she could have danced with anyone and he would have been bothered, but him. Why him? Why?

"Lyon!" he yelled through the crowd of people, immediately gaining his 'rival's' attention. "What did I tell you about taking what's mine?!"

"Oh no Gray - Sama..." Juvia blushed furiously, suffering from seconhand embarrassment

"I'm not..I'm dancing with a friend."

"I don't want you dancing with her! Stop it!"

"It's Juvia's decision Gray!"

"Well I'm deciding that I don't like it and just - no stop it!" Gray then ran over to the two and yanked Juvia away from Lyon as he had done during the grand magic games. "Don't dance with her anymore, actually no! Don't dance with her ever again. Ever."

"Gray - sama stop it." Juvia said said pushing on his chest. "Juvia wanted to dance with Lyon, so Juvia danced with Lyon."

"I don't like it Juvia."

"Well than Gray -sama should have danced with Juvia when she asked." She climbed out of Gray's arms and walked away from him, and Lyon and the embarrassing situation she just caused. She couldn't stop smiling though, as she heard Gray's footsteps follow behind her. She liked that he was jealous.

In fact, she loved it.

"juvia where are you going?"

"Well Gray - sama ruined Juvia's dance, so Juvia is going to ask Gajeel - kun to dance."

"No - no don't do that."

"It's not Lyon, it's Gajeel - kun, he's a wonderful - "

"I don't want you dancing with anyone else okay?" He grunted. He did not like being honest, this was not an easy thing to swallow or deal with it.

"Okay, Gray - sama." She smiled and stood next to him. "Juvia would still like to dance though."

Gray sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, dramatically. He grabbed her the way Lyon had done earlier, and pulled her to the dance floor again. Begrudgingly, he danced her around the ballroom. he wasn't upset that he had to dance with her, no he wouldn't come out and say he enjoyed dancing with her, that wouldn't be in his nature. He was upset because he lost, and he could tell by Juvia's smug look on her face that she was aware of this.

Still, it was nice to dance.


End file.
